Oh the Holidays
by Misfortune XIII
Summary: LATE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: The holidays this year are bound to send me to the brink of insanity when my best friend decides to get us in all sorts of too-close-for-comfort situations. The worst part: I'm crushing on him. How do I react to his teasing now?
1. Greetings and a Chocolatey Treat

**Author's Note: QHTRAHBGHFKI FYNGCHN! O.O **

**WTF AM I DOING? POSTING A CHRISTMAS STORY NOW? XO **

**Gawd I'm such an ass! I'm so sorry! I just haven't been posting and I feel so mean and heartless and- well you get the idea but still! I feel really bad, but I was focused on my exams and my art, so not much has been written. This was something I started way back around Christmas that was supposed to be posted on Christmas Day, but alas that did not fly with my schedule. XD I really don't know why I'm even posting it now, but I worked hard on it so I figured why not? This was originally a one shot that started out with like 18 pages, and it wasn't even done, so I'm making this a short story with chapters. It's almost just about done, but then again maybe not. XO **

**This was based on a shopping trip I did with my mom and my sister. I was realising as we went around the mall all the cool stores there were, so everything mentioned is the stores I frequent the most. It was funny cuz I picture the KH gang in the mall I go to, and thought it would be hilarious. There are some random notes highlighted in bold that are my comments, and they will most likely be repeated at the end. **

**LOTS OF VULGAR LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I have such a potty mouth, but I couldn't help it. It just seemed to fit with such teenage type people. XP **

**I don't own anything mentioned except for the plot. ;C **

XxNamixasxX

Oh the holidays: how they suck.

Christmas is the one time of the year where procrastinators and people that have no money are pretty much screwed. You have to go shopping weeks in advance to buy the right sizes of clothing, the right color, or maybe an item that is hard to find. God forbid the present you want to buy is on sale; the early shoppers will tackle you to the ground for those. Then there are the lines: the fucking huge three hour long line-ups that suddenly appear before you just as you walk towards the cash register. Sometimes, just to screw you over or even just to make your life more miserable for the enjoyment of the establishment owners, prices are even more expensive than usual.

I, for one, don't have to deal with those. My Christmas consists of numerous friends with a few traditions. One of these traditions includes shopping for Christmas presents the day _after_ Boxing Day to save us from bankruptcy at the age of fifteen( or slightly higher in Axel's case, Larxene etc.). This means no long line ups, no expensive merchandise and no hassle. The amount of people that actually go to the mall after the one day of the year with the most sales is less than three quarters than the usual amount. I guess people never realised the sales continue _throughout the week_.

Oh well, too bad for them.

Currently I am wandering around the food court in search of my friends. This is another tradition we have: meet up before buying presents. My outfit today consisted of my waist high black coat with brown fur along the hood that was unbuttoned to reveal my tight fitted white v-neck with a few black horizontal stripes on the front and the word "Amnesia" spelled in different forms and colors with a purple tank top underneath. A long light purple scarf was wrapped around my neck once with the excess material hanging in front. A pair of blue skinny jeans hugged my legs and a pair of purple, grey and white DC Women's Samantha shoes **(I have them, and I love them XD) **adorned my feet. My long blonde hair was straightened and left alone with my choppy bangs in their usual spot on the side of my face. And makeup…well other than mascara, I got nothing.

My ringtone blared through my jacket pocket, and without a second thought, I flipped the white devise open. I scanned over the screen and noticed it was a text from my besty Roxas.

**From: Rox :P**

**To: Nam XD**

**Where r u?  
Every1 is lookin 4 ya**

I hastily typed my response.

**From: Nam XD**

**To: Rox :P **

**Food court lookin 4 u guys  
Every1 including u? XP**

It didn't take long before I got a reply.

**From: Rox :P **

**To: Nam XD**

**Gotcha ;)  
I'm txting u arent i? **

I chuckled before writing back.

**From: Nam XD**

**To: Rox :P **

**Glad 2 kno u care**

I snorted at his reply.

**From: Rox :P **

**To: Nam XD**

**Of course I care!  
I luv my besty 3  
Don't need u gettin raped by that cock sucker**

I sighed before answering.

**From: Nam XD**

**To: Rox :P**

**U mean Seifer? :S**

I couldn't help but laugh at his reply.

**From: Rox :P **

**To: Nam XD **

**Thaz wut I said**

I closed my phone and returned it to my pocket before wandering around the food court while waiting for the group to find me. I'd been looking around for about five minutes before a frantic yell and a delighted squeal caught my attention. I had a feeling they were from my friends, but I checked to be sure. I turned around to see a boy running towards me with two girls tailing him: Roxas, Kairi and Selphie. Kairi wore black skinny jeans with pink ballet flats. She had on a white Bench coat with the logo written neatly in pink vertically on her side and a pink long sleeved shirt rested beneath it. Her wine red hair was styled straight as usual and her face was decorated perfectly in makeup. As for Selphie, the brunette wore knee high brown boots and black leggings. A long yellow shirt with white beads was covered by a long brown coat. She too wore a scarf, but in yellow and white.

The boy, Roxas, wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt with the logo from Herley scrawled in black across his well toned chest. Loose torn up dark washed jeans covered his legs and a pair of black and white skater shoes adorned his feet. His spiky blonde hair was in disarray as usual and his cerulean blue eyes twinkled with delight as he ran towards me. I was staring, I admit, and I quickly realised this before being tackle hugged. And here I thought I would avoid being tackled by coming _after_ Christmas.

"Nam!" He greeted happily before twirling me around. I laughed loudly as the two girls quickly followed.

"Hey Nam!" Kairi greeted joyfully before grabbing me from Roxas's iron grip to hug me in one of her own.

"Hey –wheeze-Kai," I gasped as she crushed my lungs.

"Hiya!" Selphie greeted excitedly beside the red head.

"H-hey," I breathed when Kairi released me before turning to the redhead and joking, "Please tell me that squeal was from you Kairi."

"Nah, Rox was just so excited that his voice got all high pitched," she grinned.

"Your just jealous that I didn't tackle hug you Kai," he retorted.

"Of course Roxy-poo," she smirked.

"Glad to see you admit it Kiwi," he grinned triumphantly. **(I have no insulting nickname for Kairi, that's all I could come up with XP)**

She stuck her tongue out playfully before the rest of the gang arrived. Sora, also known as Kairi's whipped boyfriend, was dressed in a blue jacket matching Kairi's with Bench written in black on the hood. He wore dark blue ripped up jeans similar to his brother Roxas 's and black converse. His spiky brown hair was even worse than Roxas, but more in a cute way that Roxas's ho-I mean mature way. Sora quickly wrapped his arm around Kairi while Riku, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Axel, Larxene, Zexion and Demyx greeted me.

Riku stood beside the couple wearing a long grey coat with dark blue jeans, black and yellow skater shoes and a yellow muscle shirt. Hayner was next to Pence and wore his usual army pattern cargo pants with black combat boots. A khaki green jacket and black t-shirt with a white skull design completed the dirty blondes outfit. Pence was chatting with Hayner in his everyday loose fitting blue jeans with blue and white skater shoes. He had a bulky red and white jacket covering his entire upper body with his small head of black hair popping out. Olette was with them who wore white boots that went hallway up her calf with grey skinny jeans. Her jacket was white and was decorated with orange hibiscus flowers in contrast to her orange top with white hibiscus flowers. Her chocolate brown hair was tied in its usual braids with orange bows.

Axel towered over Larxene with one arm wrapped around her waist. The redhead wore a black leather coat similar to Roxas's with a red t-shirt decorated in flames. He wore black torn up jeans with ankle high red and white boots. He also wore a red scarf around his neck similar to the color of his flaming red hair. Larxene stood in high heeled yellow knee high boots but was still shorter than her boyfriend. Her black skinny jeans matched her black coat that covered her sleeveless yellow shirt. Zexion stood with a book in hand with his eyes absorbing every word. The slate haired teen wore a dark grey jacket, dark blue jeans and matching grey ankle high boots. Demyx was beside him while trying desperately to gain attention. The mullet haired boy wore a light gray coat with an aqua colored shirt. His light washed jeans and white and blue converse completed his outfit.

"Now that we're all here," Kairi smiled while clasping her hands together, "we need to pick shopping partners!"

Yet another tradition between my friends and I. Each year we would team up with someone to help hunt for presents. The best way to go would be with the opposite gender since not all girls hang out frequently with the boys and vise versa, but it wasn't mandatory.

"Rox, buddy!" Axel grinned, "Care to help me out?"

Larxene huffed in annoyance since her boyfriend completely ignored her, but he failed to notice, or at least failed to acknowledge it. Usually the couples would go together, but Axel and Larx's relationship just recently started, so Axel wasn't exactly having an easy time buying stuff for her.

"No way bro," he denied before wrapping an arm around my waist, "Nam's definitely my choice."

I blushed at least three shades of red as Roxas kneeled down slightly to my eye level with his signature puppy dog look, "Right Nam?"

That too was a sort of tradition between the two of us. We would always go with each other to shop for presents.

"Duh," I replied flatly and he grinned widely in response.

"Awesome," he cheered.

"No fair!" whined Kairi, "why do you always get Naminé?"

"Because she's so sexy," he smirked.

I knew he was kidding, as usual, so I did what I always did; I played along and grinned at Kairi, "Exactly."

"You're just jealous," he teased Kairi.

"Of course I'm envious that my boyfriend's brother thinks my best friends hot," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly," he mimicked me in a girly voice, "Well I guess we'll see you all later!"

Suddenly, he hoisted me onto his back in a piggyback before jogging away. I yelled at first because it was unexpected, but I eventually I laughed along with him.

"Rox-haha!-put me down!" I chortled.

"No way!" he laughed before arriving at the escalator.

He still wouldn't put me down, and I didn't exactly feel safe if he were to bring me down on those moving stairs, so I told him seriously, "I'm not kidding man, put me down."

"Of course you're not _man_, but I'm not putting you down," he grinned.

We were only a step away from the escalator when I resorted to begging," C'mon Roxie, I don't wanna die!"

He howled with laughter as my grip around his neck tightened, but he didn't respond. I never liked heights, so being on a guy a little taller than freaking five foot something wasn't exactly fun anymore. I panicked a little when he took a first step, and I immediately began pounding on his back with my small fists. His arms held my legs firmly to his sides, so I was still safe.

"Put-me-down!" I yelled in between each punch.

Unfortunately for me, Roxas was a really fit soccer player that had a lot of muscle. Not the kind that showed too much, but enough to say I would do little if not any harm to him.

"You're the one that's pounding my back: what if I drop you by accident?" he inquired.

I gasped as he quieted down and quickly muttered, "You wouldn't."

"It's not my fault if you make me lose my balance," he shrugged innocently but the crooked grin on his face said otherwise.

I grabbed his throat for dear life and buried my face in his back. I would not let go until we were off this infernal contraption. He laughed before I felt his legs moving again. I raised my head and noticed we were off the escalator standing a few feet away from Starbucks. I grinned: double chocolate frappuchinos with whipped cream and no coffee were awesome. **(Yummy! 8D) **

"Roxy~!" I mumbled into his ear, "can we go there~?"

I felt him stiffen and clutch my legs tighter and I figured it was because he wanted to go too. I also knew that he wasn't supposed to be eating chocolate. He's been addicted to it for years, and now he can't even hold his palm straight in front of him because his body shakes so much from the caffeine in the chocolate. **(This is actually my problem, and I figured Rox should have it too~!)**He looked away from the coffee shop, and I quickly grabbed his smooth chiselled chin in my hand and pulled it back to the direction of the store. He sighed before advancing to Starbucks, and I practically squealed in delight. He groaned because his ear was right next to me at the time, and I simply stuck my tongue out at him while resting my chin on his shoulder.

"It's your fault for putting me here," I pouted.

"It's your fault for loving chocolate so much," he retorted.

"It's your fault for being so whipped," I grinned when he didn't respond.

Roxas refused to put me down as we walked to the cash, and the lady behind the counter could only eye us questionably. I could already tell that Rox was using his obliviously happy expression when she asked us what we wanted to order. I answered smoothly as the ginger haired woman wrote down the order. I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket and handed her the money before Roxas moved us to the corner to pick up my drink. With a final odd look from the employee that handed me my drink, Roxas wandered out of the store. I sucked on the straw dangerously close to his ear, and I could tell it pissed him off.

"You know bad manners are a turn off," he grumbled.

"You know ignoring a girls wish to _put her down_ is a turn off," I snapped.

"Not like I wanted to turn you on," he chuckled.

"Not like you could turn me on," I retorted impulsively.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked playfully.

"Just shut up and move," I mumbled.

I knew if he ever actually_ tried _to turn me on, I would be epically screwed. He's already hot enough as it is: no need to show off. I prayed mentally that he would try anything as we advanced towards D Tox.

XxNamixasxX

**Author's Note: Sexy Roxas. How you tease us. X3 **

**So I apologize for the lengthy outfit description, but I find when I read, when the outfits aren't described properly, I get frustrated cuz I can't picture em. I know it's a little over the top, but I just went with it. PS. The outfit Nam has is mine. XD The shoes mentioned were some I bought at the time and love very much. There so hawt~! 3 XD **

**This is my view on Christmas shopping in general, so it might not fit everyone's view. I'm also a procrastinator, so this also changes my view on shopping. Also the retarded nickname I gave Kairi was obviously dumb. I couldn't think of an insult for Rox to retort with. Overall I liked making those little fights. One in a future chapter was hilarious because I asked my sister for good comebacks. If you guys can guess which one she helped me with, high five and a virtual brownie for you. (cuz everyone hands out cookies) :3 **

**I adore chocolate ice frappucinos (is that how you spell it?) with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle sooo much because they taste sooo good but they don't have any coffee in them. It's like my drug. :P I actually have an addiction to chocolate, and I've eaten it so often (don't worry, I'm not fat…yet) that the caffeine in the chocolate makes my hands shake when I stand still. My doctor told my parents to cut me off (of chocolate) but I ended up becoming a total whiny pain in the butt. :D So they gave up. C: Yay! **

**Now that I'm done being retarded, (actually I don't think it's possible for me to stop) I will end by saying the Namixas relationship in this story will be filled with sarcasm, witty comebacks, swear words and constant fights. This is how I picture them when Nam isn't a shy chikita. (A girl I mean) I will also apologize AGAIN for my absence and ask for any Valentine's Day story ideas. Because, yes, I plan to make one, I just don't know what the short story will be about. You guys should all have the right to punch me in the face or something because this is SO LATE. I can say I'll be uploading the chapters throughout the day, but I might not finish the ending yet. We'll see. . **

**Gracias mi amigos for your patience and awesomazingness (that cannot translate into Spanish XD)!**

**~XIII**


	2. His Perverted Personality Shines Through

**Author's Note: An update already? XD**

**So this chapter really moves us along by bringing our lovely couple to two stores and moving them to the third. This story has a lot of random traditions, but they help the Namixas awkwardness return that will slowly lead to something more~! :D I had trouble with this chapter simply because I kept loosing track of the presents they needed to buy. I think I was a little in over my head with thirteen people to talk about including Nam and Rox. XP I probably should have made a smaller group of friends. :U **

**Don't own anything, except the plot. Please enjoy~! **

XxNamixasxX

I smiled: this was the store the both of us loved with a passion. My blonde spiky companion put me down as we walked into the store. The song Teenagers by My Chemical Romance was playing, and I couldn't help but bob my head to the rhythm as I lip synced the lyrics. The store had black walls with a black tiled floor. The ceiling was decorated with old records and racks of clothes were all around the store. When we first entered, a set of manikins were dressed on the left of us and Roxas loved the shirt on it, so he went to hunt through the section. I, on the other hand, was actually thinking of what to buy everyone. I figured Axel and Larxene could be satisfied by things in this store, but the others didn't really fit the image. Maybe Zexion could…

"Hey Nam!" Roxas cried excitedly.

"Hmm?" I asked absentmindedly while following his voice.

I found him near the jeans rack with a black torn up pair in hand.

"Do you think these would work for Sora?" he asked.

I was surprised he was being so considerate, but they looked more like a pair he would wear.

"No," I answered simply, "their more your style."

"Perfect," he grinned.

I cocked my head to the side, and he grinned at my obliviousness," It's something for him that will never be worn, so I can wear them. Two birds with one stone Nam."

So he was going to buy a gift Sora didn't want and get to wear them anyway?

"How thoughtful of you," I congratulated him sarcastically.

"Why thank you," he bowed all while ignoring my sarcasm.

I turned around to go look in the t-shirt section before glancing at the shoes mounted on the wall and was awed into silence. A pair of high heeled boots from Iron Fist popped out at me. They were black with a decent sized heel and a set of green zombie hands grabbing the ankle area. _Larxene_, I thought immediately, they were definitely a Larxene kind of present**. (my sister has them)**

I advanced towards them slowly and took them off the rack. The shoes were 30% off, so without second guessing myself, I asked a salesman with a Mohawk for a size ten: Larxene's size. He returned with the box in hand, and dazedly I turned back to Roxas.

"R-Rox," I called hoarsely.

"Yes Nami-Chan?" he asked while looking at a pair of black and white chequered Vans.

"Y-you and me h-have to buy these," I said robotically while thrusting the box towards him before adding, "for Larxene."

He eyed me curiously before taking a peek at the contents of the box. A small "wow" from Roxas was all I needed to seal the deal. We would buy these with the combined money from the both of us and give it to her. He looked back at me admiringly before speaking.

"You know your friends," he stated casually.

"Yep," I smiled proudly while popping the "p".

I glanced towards Roxas, but he seemed to be lost in thought. He almost looked…sad? I shook off the odd feeling and picked up the bags our purchases were in. We now had a gift for Sora and Larxene. We don't only pair up to help one another find presents: we find one and split the cost to give to the friend from the both of us. We still had a long way to go, but the next store would defiantly suffice for three certain girl friends of mine. We exited D-Tox with a large bag and I quickly grabbed Roxas by the wrist and dragged him to the other side of the mall.

"Where are we going?" he asked casually as if I dragged him around by the wrist on a daily basis. His previous state seemed to have vanished.

"Joshua Perets," I answered.

"Thant's a shame," I paused my march to look at him, "I thought we were going to Aerie."

I looked at him like he was stupid, which he was, "The bra store?"

"Yeah the one next to Joshua Perets," he hinted.

"Pervert," I deadpanned.

"You know you love me," he grinned.

I couldn't back talk that because well…it was slightly true. I'm also a horrible liar, so it would only make things worse if I said anything. I decided to continue my march and ignore the clawing feeling in the pit of my stomach that was trying to surface. Oh no, I thought, I am not admitting my feelings to Roxas Strife.

_Hell no_.

XxNamixasxX

We soon arrived at the black and pink store and I wasted no time to enter. There were quite a few people in there but not nearly as many as I would have anticipated. The front of Joshua Perets was filled with the regular priced items that were, in my opinion, way overpriced, so we moved towards the center of the store where the sizes more fitting to teenagers and the on-sale items were. Different colored sweaters, t-shirts and even a table of underwear were spread out in the area with each item holding the Joshua Perets logo.

Roxas, being the pervert he is, went straight to the underwear. I, all while ignoring his questions about my butt size, went to the sweater section. Kairi had been eyeing a pink tight fitting sweater with the logo signed neatly in white along the side from here for quite some time, and Selphie had been drooling over a black sweater with Joshua Perets scrawled across the neckline and pocket area in yellow. It took all of ten minutes to find the two sweaters and the proper sizes before I headed to the cash register. Roxas followed soon after saying he was bored because none of the underwear were revealing enough. He got a good smack in the back of the head for that.

"Pervert," I hissed quietly as we exited the store.

"Yes?" he asked coyly.

I groaned before walking to the elevator with the spiky haired dimwit beside me.

"So we have a present for Sora, Larxene, Kairi and Selphie," I mentioned aloud, "now we need something for Olette, Pence, Hayner, Demyx, Zexion, Axel and Riku."

"I say we should check out Amnesia," he opted, "we could easily find stuff for each guy…except maybe Zex."

"Well we could get a gift card for Zexion," I offered, "it could be for Chapters."

"Never know what book he wants," Roxas huffed, "good thinking Nam."

"That leaves Olette," I noticed, "any ideas?"

"Well," he paused, "girls need bags, don't they?"

"Ardene," I answered automatically, "that store has dozens of them."

"So were all set," he grinned as we exited the elevator.

I stepped out of the elevator with our bags in tow and was suddenly pulled to the side of the automatic doors. I let out a small squeal before a hand covered my mouth. I dropped the bags beside me and struggled to break free; what the hell was going on?

"Shh," a husky voice murmured in my ear, "they'll see us."

I shuddered involuntarily and thought back to when I begged Roxas to go to Starbucks. Did speaking in someone's ear like that really have such an effect? It didn't take another second for me to realise that Roxas was my captor who was in the process of covering my mouth with one hand and holding my waist in the other with his back up against the elevator's side. I could tell from the blonde spikes that were poking out from the edge of my peripheral vision. I looked around frantically to try and understand who the hell he was talking about and quickly spotted Axel trailing behind an overjoyed Larxene. He was carrying at least ten bags while struggling to follow his cold hearted girlfriend. I quickly shrunk back into Roxas's chest to try and hide us better.

This was one of the traditions that really sucked. You had to hide the items you buy from the other groups before giving the gifts. If anyone sees them and guesses what they are before their handed out, you have to pay for the gifts that group bought. It was a tradition that was made when Axel saw what Demyx had bought him. It was a really expensive lighter that Ax was dying to get. Unfortunately Dem is very keen on the spirit of Christmas and flipped a shit **( I love saying that XP) **when he realised Axel saw it already. He practically cried saying that the surprise was ruined thus the tradition of gift hiding was born.

Yay.

So here we were hiding our bags behind us while staying out of view so that we wouldn't have to pay for the mountain of presents that Larxene seemed to have bought. We were also trying to see what the two of them had purchased. Three of the bags were from Ardene and two were from Garage. The others were hidden from our view but that didn't stop us from checking what the contents of the bags might have been.

"Damn," Roxas murmured when he noticed one of the bags, "Axel got lucky: they went to Aerie."

I didn't comment on his perverted thoughts and simply elbowed him in the gut. He inhaled sharply next to my ear and I could faintly smell Sea-salt ice cream from his breath.

"I see a big zebra printed purse," **(I have it XP)** Iwhispered, "a blue American Apparel sweater and a box of candy."

"I've got some jewelry," Roxas said once he recovered, "a pink diamond studded heart; fake of course."

"That must be for Kairi," I mused.

"Oh and there's a big rectang-holy shit!" he whisper/cheered, "I think it's a new skateboard!"

"Probably for you," I chuckled quietly, "you are Axel's closet love."

"Having a secret gay best friend does have its perks," he confessed jokingly.

"That's why I have you," I laughed.

"Hey!" he whined while tightening his grip on my waist and peeking over my shoulder to get a look at my face, "I am totally straight!"

"Sure you are~!" I dismissed with a wave of my hand.

"I am!" he pouted, "how can I be a pervert if I'm gay?"

"Maybe you're not a pervert; you just like girly things," I taunted.

"I resent that," he huffed.

I laughed once more before being silenced by his dirty thoughts, "you know this position is a little-"

I practically jumped out of his grip causing Roxas to double over in laughter. I crossed my arms over my chest and let a string of curse words out of my mouth with the usual "pervert" remark.

"See?" he grinned while getting back up off the floor, "even you think I'm a pervert!"

I turned on my heel and marched towards Ardene while Roxas scrambled to grab our bags without another word.

XxNamixasxX

**Author's note: I talk about everything I own here. XD **

**I'm so random with all this. XD Not much to say except for " I LOVE WRITING THIS!" It was so much fun. I'll get more chapters posted as soon as I write some author notes on them. XD **

**Bye! **

**~XIII **


	3. Piercings and Unwelcomed Stalkers

**Author's note: Hikari is baaaaccckkk~! :D**

**I am very happy to have the awesomazingess of her writing/reviews/niceness/everything return! XD **

**Now onto the next chapter, this is very RANDOM. You have been warned. I got this idea, once again, from going shopping on that fateful day after Boxing Day. It will be explained at the ending note~! **

**Lotsa cursing because something big happens in this chapter~! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, *sigh* or any of the stores mentioned. **

**Enjoy~! (Oh and thank you first reviewers…both of you! XP) **

XxNamixasxX

We managed to find a nice orange purse for Olette but we were still caught up at the store with Roxas. He had a sudden urge to get one of his ears pierced after seeing all of the earrings and said it would look "badass". I completely disagreed, saying he would look "even more retarded," which was a total lie, but he was too busy pulling out his wallet to notice.

I decided to look around while he got his ear pierced because he told me he wasn't a pansy and could do it himself. I just agreed half heartedly because I would probably hear him crying within the next five minutes from the other end of the store anyway. I was browsing the necklace section when I got jumped by a certain blonde. I screamed before realising it was only Roxas, but I quickly stopped to look at the piercing. I immediately fell to the floor, laughing so hard that tears were falling.

"Jeez Nam," he snickered, "I know I'm hot but seriously…" **(hehe, too true Roxie)**

"N-no you idiot!" I chortled, "I-it's the e-ear-"

"What about it?" he snapped impatiently, "it's just a stud…"

I calmed down enough to look him straight in the eye with a mock serious expression, "Have you decided to confess your love to Axel?"

"Larx will kill me," he answered jokingly before adding flirtatiously, "plus it would break your heart."

"Then why the hell did you pierce your right ear?" I asked with a bemused expression.

"What's that supposed to-"

"Left piercing: straight, right piercing: gay, "I told him simply.

"Shit!" he cussed, "what am I going to do?"

"Pierce the other and leave that one alone until the hole closes," I paused before adding," dumb ass."

"How long will it take for the piercing to close?" he asked worriedly.

"Awhile I guess," I assumed, "mine are only open because I wear earrings on special occasions so as long as you don't wear an earring in it should close up relatively soon."

"Wait what?" he blurted, "You have your ears pierced?"

"Well duh," I said," I got them when I was a baby."

He raised an eyebrow before pushing my hair behind my ear with one hand to inspect the hole but didn't remove his hand from the back of my head as he looked at my ear. He was pretty close, so close I could smell the sea salt ice cream in his breath yet again, and I was beginning to feel lightheaded. A simple "huh," in acknowledgement was all he did before waving me off.

I just stared at his retreating form with my mouth agape and a confused expression on my face. What was that about?

Once he got the left ear pierced, we left Ardene to go to Amnesia. It was all the way near Sears on our right so we had a ways to go. I couldn't help but notice all the Christmas decorations still hung around the mall. Large snowflake cut outs hung from the ceilings and dangled in the center of the enormous hallways. The railings had wreath like material wrapped around them with red bows to decorate them and almost every store had a Christmas tree with an assortment of ornaments decorating them. It was pretty festive, but the decorations would be returned to storage within the week.

I sighed; thinking about Christmas had reminded me I still had to get Roxas a present. He was my best friend so it was obligation for me to buy something for the guy even if he was perverted. I remembered those chequered Vans he liked from D Tox, but I figured it would be hard to go all the way back so what would I get him?

"Nam?" a raspy male voice called while a hand was waved in front of my face, "you seem spacey."

"H-huh?" I asked while snapping my head to the direction of the voice.

"What's up?" Roxas asked while resting his hands behind his head.

"Nothing," I answered quietly.

"Something," he insisted, "when a girl says nothing it's _always_ something."

"How considerate of you," I said sarcastically.

"Just looking out for the ladies," he grinned.

XxNamixasxX

We made it to Amnesia and went straight to the t-shirts. I knew Axel would love something red, Riku would probably be more skin tight and Dem is pretty flexible on anything. Pence always liked abstract designs while Hayner would be more into the punk look. I paused my search to look up at the board of designs above me. A large skull was popping out of a piece of paper on a green shirt and a white t-shirt had a Herley symbol with black and blue splatter paint; those would definitely suit Hayner and Demyx. I also noticed something with grey and red circles overlapping each other. That looked like a Pence t-shirt…

"Hey check these out!" Roxas piped up.

I turned to look at him and saw a black and grey muscle shirt that would definitely suit Riku and a red and black flame shirt that screamed "Axel". I grinned before nodding in agreement and turning to search for my t-shirt choices. I picked up the first two choices of shirts before spotting a black one. Out of curiosity I picked it up and looked at the design. It had a set of grey splatter paint circles with two on the top left colored neon pink and green. The first circle had the letter R in it and the second one had the letter O in it. The bottom right corner had two more exactly the same with the letters X and Y in them. I giggled before picking up the shirt to show Roxas.

"You have to see this," I chuckled, "I think Axel would love it."

He glanced my way to look at the shirt and frowned.

"Roxy eh?" he grumbled, "Aren't you funny."

"I know!" I laughed before tossing the shirt back.

After finding Pence's t-shirt, I wandered around the store while waiting for Roxas to get the right sizes. We could get the gift card for Zexion on the way out of the mall but I still didn't find Roxas a present. I made my way to the front of the store and glanced at the accessory box. It held some designer watches in different neon colors and a few wristbands. They were pretty nice, but nothing really popped out until…

"Oh my god," I murmured.

A black and white chequered wristband was placed neatly to the side. It was_ the_ perfect gift. With great skills, I picked it up and wandered to the cash. The lady greeted me pleasantly and asked if anyone had assisted me. I replied with a no before she scanned my items including the shirts. I pulled out my debit card and rung it up before she handed me everything in a bag.

"Roxas!" I called.

"Yo," he answered from behind me.

I jumped forward and quickly cussed him out, "What the hell?"

"I'm just here to buy our presents," he said calmly, "chill."

I grumble incoherently before stepping aside. I felt insanely better knowing that my job of getting him a gift was over. All we had to do now was get Zexion a gift card and wrap the presents. We still had three hours before our Christmas party started, so we had plenty of time to go back to either of our houses to wrap the presents. I figured a shower would be nice too so we'd probably end up going our separate ways eventually…

"Roxie~!" a high pitched whiny voice called suddenly.

I groaned aloud and turned to face Roxas. His slut of a stalker had just arrived and I wasn't in the mood to be cussed out by said whore. He spared me no apology as the black haired girl skipped into the store and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned at the little bitch and greeted her with a simple "Sup?" before hooking his arm around her waist loosely to keep her from falling. If only she did fall and hit her head to knock some sense into that tiny little excuse of a brain-

"Not much," she giggled, enough to break my train of thought, "just came to see you!"

"How nice of you," he smirked and stole a quick glance at me.

I was obviously displeased with my foot tapping impatiently on the ground and my arms crossed over my chest with the bags resting on the floor beside me. I couldn't forget the death glare I was sending him that he simply brushed off with a shrug. That stupid ass! What pissed me off even more was the smirk on his face after he saw my expression: what the fuck?

Xion, or as I call her: the bitch, paused her giggle fest to look at me with disgust. She eyed me up and down (ew) before scoffing. What the hell is she looking at? I'm not the one who looks like she's owned by a pimp! The minute she opened her mouth, I instantly wished she didn't.

"Why the hell is 'it' with you Roxie?" she gagged, "is she stalking you?"

I wanted to punch her in the face _soooo bad_. I almost wished that she'd just go back to giggling, then I realised my life would be better if she didn't speak _at all_. The only stalker here was her! I don't know why she hasn't realised it, but I'm his _best friend_. I'm the person he spend the majority of the time with, the one that helps him out when he's screwed, and the one that looks out for him! Not her!

"Nah its cool," he answered lazily, "we're getting presents for our friends."

"What about me?" she sniffled.

Oh god: are you testing me here? Are you trying to see how long I'll last? Because I won't last much longer. I swear one more word out of her mouth and I'm _done_. While I thought about all the ways I could kill her, the idiot brought his free hand up to his face to rub his chin thoughtfully. He then shrugged while Xion bawled her eyes out.

"What do you want?" he asked while patting her back awkwardly.

"You!" she scream/cried.

I snorted loudly and brought a hand straight to my mouth to try and contain the laughter that was bubbling up in my throat. The action caused the two to stare in my direction.

"That was just…no," I paused to cough in a vain attempt at hiding my chortles.

Roxas quirked an eyebrow at my presentation while Xion practically growled.

"I always knew you were a pig," she said loudly, "no need to show it off."

My laughter immediately ceased and my tear brimmed eyes (due to laughter) narrowed to her slutty form. I refused to be insulted by her any longer and yet slapping her would result in getting me kicked out so I decided to do what I do best: verbally abuse her.

"I always knew you were a whore," I retorted in a high pitched voice mimicking hers, "no need to show it off."

She gasped (as if she didn't know) and immediately detached herself from my best friend.

"You bitch!" she cussed.

"Don't talk about yourself that way," I warned her playfully.

I could hear Roxas's snort from behind Xion and noticed his clearly amused expression. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and he was slouched slightly as usual with an ever present smirk on his face and a gleam in his cerulean blue eyes but I only scoffed. I wasn't here to entertain him: I was just trying to kick some ass for myself.

"Fuck you!" she yelled.

"I'd rather not," I teased.

"With that dick of yours, I'm sure you could," she shot back.

"At least I have the balls to talk to your face instead of gossiping behind your back!" I yelled.

"You're just upset that I have friends that I can talk to!" she hissed.

"I have plenty!" I roared, "Including the one you're trying to seduce behind you!"

She suddenly stopped speaking completely with a flirtatious smile spreading across her lips. She spun around to face Roxas and pulled him closer to the both of us. Once they were side by side in front of me, Xion spoke again.

"It's not my fault that you can't," she grinned before grabbing a handful of Roxas's collar and crushing her mouth onto his.

My fury dissipated and my clenched fists loosened as I gaped at the sight before me. Here they are: my best friend whom I'm crushing on and the school's resident bitch swapping spit. Roxas's eyes widened immediately at the contact but Xion only deepened the kiss. Without thinking twice I spun on my heel, grabbed the bags off the floor and stalked out of the store.

"I'll see you at the party Roxas," I called hoarsely without turning my head.

I could hear my name being called by said blond and his name being called by said bitch. I simply ignored it and stumbled towards the elevators. I decided not to dwell on something so stupid: it's not like he would ever have a crush on me. He was a pervert, an ass and a jerk anyway: I wouldn't be missing out on some super great guy or anything. **(Oh but you are!) **I went straight to the front of the mall and picked up a gift card for Zexion on the way out. I then proceeded to call a cab and when it arrived I stuffed everything into the trunk before tumbling into the seat of the car. I gave the taxi driver my address and he nodded before driving off. The only thing I could do was cry pathetically while I wondered what the rest of the day had in store for me.

**Author's note: BAH! **

**My randomness continues…This was actually pretty funny, because when we went into Ardene, I was thinking about getting my ears pierced a second time, and then I wondered how it would look on a dude. I read a story elsewhere that had Roxas with his ear pierced on the supposed "gay" side, and three guys had asked him out. XD Not sure who's story it was, but I loved it. **

**THE ROXY T-SHIRT IS REAL! I went to the store, saw it, almost died of laughter, and tried it on. Sadly, I looked horrible in it, so no shirt for me. ;( Oh well, it was uber fun to write about! If you don't get the joke though, Nam thought Ax would love the shirt because it has Roxas's nickname on it, and we all know Ax secretly loves Roxas. XD **

**I know the cursing is excessive, and I apologize for my bad mouthing. Just thought it worked for this. I also must point out how much fun I had writing the verbally abusive scene. SO MUCH FUN. XD Yeah that Valentine's special ain't happening by the way…So Imma shout out a "HAPPY LOVE FILLED VALENTINE'S DAY" in this lil note. *Shudder* hate this holiday sooooooo much. It's just an excuse to remind all us lonely people that we have no one "special" and to give Cupid a chance to impale us with arrows of "love". Psh whatever! XP**

**IMMA LONER AND I LOVE IT! ****That's what us lonely people say to make us feel better. XD **

**See ya! 3 **

**~XIII **


End file.
